A Valentine's day to remember
by cynosure427
Summary: It's my Valentine's day with a twist at the end. It's a Taiora


Disclaimer: Yay! I finally own Digimon! I can finally use it whatever way I want! This is just perfect! You people r so gullible! That would only happen in my dreams! Yea, I don't own Digimon! But, I do own all the Soccer players on Sora and Tai's team! So if anyone of u people who own Digimon try to use them without using a disclaimer then I'll sue u! But all u fan fic people, you guys can use them freely if you just mention my Story name somewhere in there. C now you know how I feel.   
AN: I had a really bad valentines day today, so please don't flame me. I can't really write. In this Story Sora is allergic to peanuts, like me. And has a very important cross necklace that her Grandma gave her. This is kind of like the day I had at school today. So just bare with me, the ending is really good I promise  
Key: BB= Bye-bye!  
Cya= See ya!  
LYLAS= Love you like a sister!  
LYL= Love you lots!  
BFF= Best friends forever  
A Valentines Day never to forget  
~Sora's point of View~  
The day started out like any other day, except it was Valentines Day. Most girls at my age are all sappy and they give their boyfriends lots of gifts. Now, I don't have a boy friend, so I didn't care really. I never really liked Valentines Day. But, that was beside the point.   
I started out my day in Social Studies. Which was kind of boring because I already knew all the stuff we were learning about Egypt. When Mrs. Tyson surprised us with cookies! What a great surprise! But, the problem is, I can't have them. They "may contain peanuts." The food I just found out I'm allergic to.   
"Sora I'm sorry that you can't have the cookies. But, would you like a candy from my candy jar?"  
"Sure Mrs. Tyson. Thank you so much!"   
"So maybe today started out bad, but it's getting better." I thought trying to get optimistic.   
After that Mrs. Tyson started going on about Egypt. All these things I already knew. I was really bored and I was waiting for the bell to ring. "This is the longest Social Studies period of my life!" I though. When the bell finally rang I was the first out that door. On my way Mimi showed up.   
"Hi Sora! I was just in town and I had to come to school and give you a candy for Valentines Day!" She said quickly. "Here you go! 2 crème savers!" She dropped 2 candies onto my binder.   
"Thanks Mimi!" I called after her. I realized that I only had 2 minutes to get to reading so I ran all the way there.   
"Sora! Over here!" my friend Mindy called as she motioned to a seat where I could sit next to her. I sat down and got my homework out and got my book out and started to read. Mrs. Kinney quickly got through all of the class in checking our homework and told us to get out our retelling of The Green Book. I did as I was told.  
"How about we start with… Sora," Mrs. Kinney called my name and I started to retell the part of the story I was assigned. As soon as I'd finished retelling the story Mrs. Kinney complimented me on how well I was able to follow the directions. A couple of other people read there's. Then Neal started talking while Mrs. Kinney was. You don't know how made that got her. She started yelling at the whole class. Boy was I glad when 9:18 came around and she had to let us out of 2nd Pd class!  
I hurried to Writing with Mrs. Brame. I knew that she'd be nice to us. And she was one of my favorite teachers. I loved to write and this was like heaven to me. She never let us out late, and she always let us write as much as we want as long as we were on task. As I walked into the room, I saw Tai sitting there eating chocolate as he usual was on Valentines Day. So many girls wanted to go out with him, because he was the CO- Caption of the soccer team. They think that since they're pretty they can get his heart but Tai gets so annoyed at them, that it's not even funny. I took my seat next to Tai.  
"Tai! You'd better stop eating that chocolate, or Mrs. Brame's gonna make you have lunch detention!" I whispered to him.  
"Awww… Sora… class hasn't even started yet…" Right in mid-sentence there it was the start of 3rd period bell.   
"Now it has…" I laughed mockingly.  
"Alright, alright…" Tai mumbled.  
I got my homework and started on my journal, which we had to keep for writing. I didn't mind it. I actually liked it.  
Dear Journal,  
I'm so nervous today! You know that necklace that Grandma gave me for my 5th birthday right before she died? Well, I left it in the gym locker room 2 days ago. Since yesterday was an A day, I had soccer 9th period so I couldn't get it. I don't know if it will be there today. I mean it is a cross that's like 18 karate gold. And who wouldn't want a necklace that valuable? I hope that all the girls are honest and I hope that they will return it if they find it. I really do hope that it's there. Only God knows where it is right now. Sorry! I've got to go now! Mrs. Brame's going to go over today's class work right now! We're doing the poetry unit right now! I'm working on a metrical verse and a free-verse poem at the same time. BB! Cya! LYLAS! LYL! Bye-eeeeeeeeee! BFF   
Your pen mate forever!  
Sora  
P.S. Don't you ever tell anyone the things I write in here! Some things I just wish I could forget about (Like Valentines Day and the whole day today!)! Shhhh! It's a secret! ^_^! J J J J!  
"Ok Class! You know that every time we have a draft due, whether it's for pros, or poetry or expository writing we have to have the Learning Analysis quiz. So I'm going to start handing out the quizzes so let's have a quiz environment!" Mrs. Brame told us. "You may begin on you quizzes as soon as you get them."  
'What did you change from your first draft to you second draft? And 'Why did you change this?' I could predict the questions on the quiz before we even got them. She always has them, but you have to answer perfectly to get a 100% on this quiz.   
"Well, I added some imagery to my free verse poem." Is what I put under free-verse poem for 'what did you change?'   
"I added so more detailed adjectives to my metrical verse." Is what I put under metrical verse.   
I quickly finished up the rest of the quiz and handed it in. Mrs. Brame nodded to me and I took my seat. The rest of the writing period went by quickly. It was the best period I'd had today. The bell rang and I started towards music cycle. Where we were going to have potato chips. Or at least that's what we were supposed to bring to class today.  
"Hey Sora! Wait up!" A voice from behind me called.   
"Hey Shikha!" I called back. "What's up?"  
"Here' s your valentine!" She told me. And handed me a valentine with m&m's attached to it.   
"I love the valentine, but I can't have m&m's. So here you go! All the more for you!" I said trying to sound happy. I used-to have m&m's all the time when they didn't have peanut ones. But, who really cares?   
"Oh I'm so sorry Sora! I didn't know!" She said sympathetically.  
"It's alright. I'm used to it. Plus this is the first Valentine I've gotten all day!" I replied simply. "Now let's get to music before Mrs. Keenan gives us detention!" I added  
"Yea! We'd better hurry!" Shikha suddenly remembered why we were wondering the halls of GMS. We raced down the hallway and made it to music just in time.   
"Shikha, Sora, just put your potato chips on the back keyboard shelf. Where all the other chips are," Mrs. Keenan told us.   
"Ok everyone. Please raise your hand if you've been playing a instrument for more than 3 yrs including this year."   
My hand immediately shot into the air. Including this year I have been playing the viola for a little over 3 years. Nik, Ramya, and Alisha's hands were also in the air.   
"Ok. Nik, Ramya, Alisha and Sora please come up here and get a chime," Mrs. Keenan instructed us. "We will all be playing the theme you composed yesterday. Now everyone else come up a get a chime."   
Once all the chimes were distributed, I found out what we were doing was playing the theme plus all the people who didn't have any musical back round were playing chords on their chimes. We did it quite well and then as if my day could get any more overloaded with tests to study for she decided to throw a musical form test tomorrow. By the time 10:44 rolled around everyone was pretty mad that she just had to throw a test tomorrow. Lunch and Study hall went pretty well, except Tai kept wandering near our table at lunch. He was probably hyper from all the chocolate he got.  
Then came science. That was weird. Mr. Buck is really nice so I was glad to be in his class. He was just like Mrs. Brame, really nice and very patient.  
Well, we had been working on electricity and magnets for about a week now. And we now were to create an electrical circuit with one of the wires coiled up in the middle connecting to a battery. Well, at first Katrina's and mine worked perfectly and then suddenly the compass that we put underneath the coiled part like we were supposed to suddenly decided that it didn't want to work with the magnetism created by the electrical circuit. It just decided that north wasn't going to be north any more just when we had called Mr. Buck over to report our discovering.  
"Sora, Katrina, it's ok. These are cheap compasses. They don't work very well. Or maybe it's the electricity coming from the wall. At least you know enough to complete your worksheet," he told us.  
Then came math. That was probably the worst period of the whole day. First we found out we have a quiz next week, then we have Dr. Doehner's Delightful Daily Division Drills, which has 24 division problems and we should do 6 a day that's due 6 days from now. Then there's optional extra credit (not easy at all.) Plus regular homework!   
"Sora! I expect very good work from you!" She called after me as I left class.  
"Ok, the moment of truth." I thought as I walked into the Girls Gym Locker room.   
"Mrs. Gram, where would a necklace be held if I left it in the locker room?" I asked the nice old gym teacher.   
"I'm sorry Sora, but we haven't found any necklaces recently. I'm really sorry," She replied.  
"Oh it's alright Mrs. Gram," I quickly replied and left to get ready for gym.   
In gym all we did was step aerobics. Which was really easy considering that I play soccer and we have to run long distances every day. But, Mr. Briskinski says that we should be well over 200 heartbeats per minute, and I only had 120 beats per minute. I hope that's not a sign of me not working hard enough. I pray that it's not.   
Well 10th period German came around. We reviewed some terms. Then we learned some German Valentine words. That was pretty cool. Tenth period was one of the only periods that nothing bad happened to me.   
"Michaela (my name in German)? Are you ok?" Lotar asked me.  
"Sure I'm fine Tim. Why do you ask?" I replied.  
"You don't look so hot. That's all," He replied.   
~Ring, ring, ring! ~ The last bell rang. I ran out the door to the soccer field.  
"Hey Sora! I hear you didn't have such a good Valentines' Day," Tai called to me. "And you're early to soccer practice!"  
"Yea! How'd you hear Taichi?" I asked.  
"Well, I've got my ways. Maybe this will make you feel better," he replied. Then he kissed me. I knew that from then on that I could always count on Tai to be there for me.   
An: I know the ending's kinda' sappy, but was the rest good? Just plez don't flame me.   
  
  



End file.
